Rumor Has It
by R.Ward
Summary: Emmie Scott has heard the rumors flying around that a Myth is true. The Myth of Vampires and knows their most likely to be in Forks. Her suspicions are aroused when she just happens to come across the Cullen's.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah! I should be so lucky! My life was nowhere near that intresting. Nor did I sound like a classic dumb cheerleader from the movies. The life of Emmie Scott was far from interesting! For one Kellan wasnt a vampire. He was my ex-boyfriend and we didnt end on nice terms. And you may have noticed the vampire theme already, then the guys wanting to know my story must be a little slow.

You see vampires arent just a stupid old myth. Their nothing like the crap Marvel comics or our parents and teachers tell us all about. Everyone out there is feeding you all lies. Nothing but lies. See the word on the street is, that there COULD be a coven of vampires out there somewhere. In the capital. Perfect place for the bloodsuckers. Y'see I know about that kind. Pale White. Ice Cold. Breath taking beauty. Real life angel's with a horrifying twist. Forks, that was our final destination. Well, my destination as it was my wish to come here. Not my dad's, who was driving our old land rover right now as I could not focus on a thing like driving a car. My mind was occupied with Fork's inhabitants, but not just any inhabitants though. Rumours were that there was a coven of vampires in the tiny town called Forks, and I wanted to find out if they really /were/ vampires. And that's why we were here.

I looked out of the window and sighed, feeling a little antsy with being stuck in this car for so long. I narrowed my eyes as I created mist upon the window I was facing. I rubbed the mist away with my elbow quickly. I continued to stare at the scenery which was slowly getting more and more repetative. And then I blinked. The first time I saw that glint of silver. My lips parted in awe as the car on the opposite side of the road drove past. As I stared it seemed to be going in slow motion like in the movies. The man in that car. The tousled hair, his chisled face..The sexiest and most interesting thing she'd probably ever see in this place. I blinked and gave myself an imaginary slap across the face and shut my mouth to make it look like I wasnt trying to catch a fly in my mouth. The handsome thing in that car seemed to be like a photograph in my mind. He would've been long gone by then but the look of happiness on his face was just amazing. That split second and the only image she has of the boy in her mind was breath taking. That was the only word for what I thought about him. On being so engrossed in that lovely image which had been etched into my mind I didnt seem to acknowledge that the car had come to the stop and the motor had stopped the gentle purr it usually made when it usually has been pushed to drive for a long duration of time.

I turned my head roboticly towards my father and frowned feeling guilty, for being the cause of his worried expression. "Sorry Dad." I sighed. "I was just... Thinking." I said and got out of the car.  
"Emmie-Lemming." My Dad called as he slammed the car door shut and locked it.  
"Yeah?" I asked, turning to him, trying to not show the annoyance of my Dad's name fcor me. Emmie-Lemming. No matter how much I aged, I'd still be my Daddy's Lemming.  
"Don't forget, you have unpacking to do. I want it done by tomorrow night." He told me, trying to make his face as serious as possible.

Believe it or not, but for a male my Dad was quite a pleasant guy to be around. I mean he was a complete neat freak. Almost to the extent of OCD in my opinion but hey, I'd never complain. At least I didnt have to do any major clean outs. "Yes Dad." I replied and walked into the house. The house looked huge. Y'know its funny when you first move somewhere new. When the walls are bare and there arent any pictures anywhere it seems very big and spacious. I admired the space and jogged up the stairs, brushing my hand against the newly varnished banister. Assuming my Dad hadnt been smart enough to stick dibs on a room I, grabbed my case which was on the landing and dashed to the biggest one instantly. To make my space claim permanant I opened my over-sized case and tipped it over, making a huge clutter in the middle of my once tidy room. I let out a sigh as I heard my father coming up the stairs and walked to the wide window, which made the room seem bigger and lighter. I let out a small gasp of awe as I swaw the wonderful forest view from the outside.

Forks seemed quiet. Too quiet. If Vampires were living around here wouldnt there be people being found and dead going missing on a regular basis? I let out a sigh. I couldnt be getting doubts now. Backing out now wasnt an option. I needed to find these creatures. Find out the truth.

"Emmie"  
"Yes Dad?" I sighed, admittedly I was annoyed he ruined my train of thought.  
"I hope you clean that up."

---------------------------------

NOTES: I'm struggling a little bit with this as I'm just starting this. But for helping me and pushing me to start trying to start writing stories, I dedicate this whole story to ones of my few nearest and dearest. So this is like a thanks to Lady.

PS. You review and I write more. I'll take suggestions and stuff on board. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah! I should be so lucky! My life was nowhere near that intresting. Nor did I sound like a classic dumb cheerleader from the movies. The life of Emmie Scott was far from interesting! For one Kellan wasnt a vampire. He was my ex-boyfriend and we didnt end on nice terms. And you may have noticed the vampire theme already, then the guys wanting to know my story must be a little slow.

You see vampires arent just a stupid old myth. Their nothing like the crap Marvel comics or our parents and teachers tell us all about. Everyone out there is feeding you all lies. Nothing but lies. See the word on the street is, that there COULD be a coven of vampires out there somewhere. In the capital. Perfect place for the bloodsuckers. Y'see I know about that kind. Pale White. Ice Cold. Breath taking beauty. Real life angel's with a horrifying twist. Forks, that was our final destination. Well, my destination as it was my wish to come here. Not my dad's, who was driving our old land rover right now as I could not focus on a thing like driving a car. My mind was occupied with Fork's inhabitants, but not just any inhabitants though. Rumours were that there was a coven of vampires in the tiny town called Forks, and I wanted to find out if they really /were/ vampires. And that's why we were here.

I looked out of the window and sighed, feeling a little antsy with being stuck in this car for so long. I narrowed my eyes as I created mist upon the window I was facing. I rubbed the mist away with my elbow quickly. I continued to stare at the scenery which was slowly getting more and more repetative. And then I blinked. The first time I saw that glint of silver. My lips parted in awe as the car on the opposite side of the road drove past. As I stared it seemed to be going in slow motion like in the movies. The man in that car. The tousled hair, his chisled face..The sexiest and most interesting thing she'd probably ever see in this place. I blinked and gave myself an imaginary slap across the face and shut my mouth to make it look like I wasnt trying to catch a fly in my mouth. The handsome thing in that car seemed to be like a photograph in my mind. He would've been long gone by then but the look of happiness on his face was just amazing. That split second and the only image she has of the boy in her mind was breath taking. That was the only word for what I thought about him. On being so engrossed in that lovely image which had been etched into my mind I didnt seem to acknowledge that the car had come to the stop and the motor had stopped the gentle purr it usually made when it usually has been pushed to drive for a long duration of time.

I turned my head roboticly towards my father and frowned feeling guilty, for being the cause of his worried expression. "Sorry Dad." I sighed. "I was just... Thinking." I said and got out of the car.  
"Emmie-Lemming." My Dad called as he slammed the car door shut and locked it.  
"Yeah?" I asked, turning to him, trying to not show the annoyance of my Dad's name fcor me. Emmie-Lemming. No matter how much I aged, I'd still be my Daddy's Lemming.  
"Don't forget, you have unpacking to do. I want it done by tomorrow night." He told me, trying to make his face as serious as possible.

Believe it or not, but for a male my Dad was quite a pleasant guy to be around. I mean he was a complete neat freak. Almost to the extent of OCD in my opinion but hey, I'd never complain. At least I didnt have to do any major clean outs. "Yes Dad." I replied and walked into the house. The house looked huge. Y'know its funny when you first move somewhere new. When the walls are bare and there arent any pictures anywhere it seems very big and spacious. I admired the space and jogged up the stairs, brushing my hand against the newly varnished banister. Assuming my Dad hadnt been smart enough to stick dibs on a room I, grabbed my case which was on the landing and dashed to the biggest one instantly. To make my space claim permanant I opened my over-sized case and tipped it over, making a huge clutter in the middle of my once tidy room. I let out a sigh as I heard my father coming up the stairs and walked to the wide window, which made the room seem bigger and lighter. I let out a small gasp of awe as I swaw the wonderful forest view from the outside.

Forks seemed quiet. Too quiet. If Vampires were living around here wouldnt there be people being found and dead going missing on a regular basis? I let out a sigh. I couldnt be getting doubts now. Backing out now wasnt an option. I needed to find these creatures. Find out the truth.

"Emmie"  
"Yes Dad?" I sighed, admittedly I was annoyed he ruined my train of thought.  
"I hope you clean that up."

---------------------------------

NOTES: I'm struggling a little bit with this as I'm just starting this. But for helping me and pushing me to start trying to start writing stories, I dedicate this whole story to ones of my few nearest and dearest. So this is like a thanks to Lady.

PS. You review and I write more. I'll take suggestions and stuff on board. 


End file.
